


To Build A Home

by Tangled23



Series: Until I See You Again [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/pseuds/Tangled23
Summary: This is what happens after Oliver and Felicity's goodbye in Like A River.





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for you people who enjoyed reading Like A River and asked for the reunion. If you haven't read it, don't worry. As long as you have watched Season 6, this works fine as a stand-alone.
> 
> To Build A Home is an amazing song by The Cinematic Orchestra.
> 
> Keep in mind that this is NOT a Season 7 speculation and please pay attention to the rating. If you don't like reading about sex or if it's illegal where you are, then this story is not for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_June 2018_ **

 

“What are you doing here?” William asked, facing Dinah and Mr. Diggle inside the living room of the new apartment. He had tried to stop them from getting in but they were stubborn. So, now he had to be more stubborn than them. Because he was not the same William they had met last summer anymore.

 

Back then he had been just a scared twelve-year-old that had been kidnapped twice and who had just lost his mother. William had been relentlessly plagued by nightmares those first months. It had always been the same dream. Instead of seeing fire or explosions or people dying, his brain kept replaying the same sequence over and over again. Adrian Chase was lying dead, everything was covered in ashes, he was coughing because of the smoke and his father was waiting for him, hand extended to help him get off that stupid boat. But first, William had to step over Adrian Chase’s body. Why of all the things that had happened, his brain had chosen to get stuck in that moment he had no idea. Sometimes he managed to do it like he had done in real life. Other times he stepped on Chase’s brains by mistake. That was when he woke up screaming.

 

This summer he kept dreaming that he was forgotten in a prison cell and that he couldn’t get out. No one remembered him, no one even tried to get him out. He didn’t need his counselor (the one that Felicity insisted he visit every week) to tell him what that one meant. In contrast to the other dream, this one was pretty easy to figure out. But William couldn’t let the nightmares win ever again. He was strong, the son of a superhero and the stepson of an amazing woman who needed him right now.

 

Mr. Diggle folded his huge arms. “We’re here to see Felicity. Is she in the bedroom?”

 

William scoffed and crossed his own arms mirroring Mr. Diggle’s pose. “What do you care?”

 

“We’ll always care,” he answered. “You’re too young to know but Felicity, your father and I have been -”

 

William raised his hand in a move that meant stop. “Spare me the OTA trip down memory lane.” He had heard most of these stories but they meant nothing when Mr. Diggle had abandoned his father.

 

“Jeez kid, where’s the snark coming from?” Dinah asked, speaking for the first time.

 

“It’s probably the Queen DNA.”

 

“No, Mr. Diggle. The snark is plain Felicity Smoak,” he countered, feeling proud.

 

“Wow, you’re the gift that keeps on giving,” Dinah commented.

 

Perhaps she thought that the right way to talk to teenagers was to behave like a teenager yourself. William didn’t know and he certainly didn’t care. He wasn’t being dramatic or a child. He was being honest. If they wanted to listen they would. If they didn’t… Not his problem. Either way they weren’t getting through that door. Felicity was vulnerable right now and since his father was not here, he wouldn’t allow anyone to see her.

 

“William,” Mr. Diggle began, hoping obviously to change his mind, “I’m worried about her. You guys reneged on our agreement for protective custody. She’s not picking up the phone. And the team is worried about you too.”

 

“What do they think I’m gonna do? Put on a hood and start shooting people with arrows?”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not my father. And I’m not going to leave Felicity when she needs me.”

 

Dinah spoke again. “Let’s go, John. This is pointless.”

 

“Damn right, it is,” William chimed in.

 

“You know I could scream this door down if I wanted to, right?”

 

“Yes, Ms. Black Canary. A fat lot of good that’ll do you. If Felicity doesn’t want to see you, she won’t. Perhaps,” William said in an even tone, pretending to be thinking about it, “you should consider screaming Ricardo Diaz’s door down.”

 

Dinah’s eyes narrowed in a way that said she was really pissed.

 

“Let’s not play the blame game now,” Mr. Diggle interjected.

 

_Oh, they’ve got some nerve!_

 

First they come into his home, refuse to leave, threaten to enter Felicity’s bedroom without permission and then they dare talk about blame? Well, William didn’t have any problem with showing them who should be blamed for what.

 

“No need to play games, Mr. Diggle. I know perfectly well whose fault it is that my father is in prison.” He held up three fingers and started counting. “First, Rene decided to testify against Dad instead of trusting the team to get him out of a difficult situation. Then, Dinah and Curtis decided they were smarter and better vigilantes than a man who had been a hero for almost eleven years. And finally, when push came to shove, you decided to abandon my father because you thought that you could be a better leader than him. Even Darth Laurel is better than you because she at least never pretended to be our friend.”

 

He was panting now, feeling winded and irrationally angry but he forced himself to push through. “Sounds to me like your help comes a little too late. So go, because Felicity and me? We’re just fine. And you would be the last people we would call anyway.”

 

Both adults were staring at him in shock. Mr. Diggle must have finally noticed the implacability in his eyes.

 

“Kid, I want you to know that I’ll be here for you whether you want me to or not. Your father is in prison and he trusts me to keep an eye on you. Tell Felicity that she needs to call me, ok?” When William refused to answer, he turned towards the Black Canary. “Let’s go, Dinah.”

 

They were almost at the front door when William couldn’t stop himself.

 

“When my father said his goodbyes to all of you did you at least apologize? Of course you didn’t.” He laughed but it held no mirth. “Because a Queen is to blame for everything wrong in this city. And the rest of you can sleep easy because you’re great fracking heroes.”

 

* * *

 

**_July 2018_ **

 

It was the middle of the summer and William had had his father back for two weeks. They were in some kind of ARGUS protection safehouse, unable to go outside because the whole world believed that Oliver Queen was in jail. In reality, his father was out there making plans with Mr. Diggle and Lyla to save Star City again from some new threat. With the Green Arrow and Ricardo Diaz gone, another group had risen through the ranks and they planned to keep the city under their control.

 

What did they care about saving it? William certainly didn’t give a frack. But his father did. And even worse, Felicity did as well. A city that had never appreciated them and their sacrifices. A city that took everything they had to offer and gave nothing back.

 

When William and his mom had been staying in Central City, everyone had loved the Flash. More importantly, everyone had believed in the Flash. Not Star City, though. These people didn’t believe in the Arrow. As he had learned in school, they only seemed to remember his Dad during earthquakes and sieges and attacks from powerful wizards. The rest of the time they chased him down like a common criminal. The rest of the time, they did their best to take him away from his family and put him in prison. There were no Green Arrow backpacks in this city.

 

This is why he had decided never to become what his Dad was. Sure, he wouldn’t mind the ability to fly from time to time; especially when he was being late for school or something like that. But the rest of the day, he was just happy to be a normal human being. William figured that the life of a superhero was good only for one thing. Losing people.

 

Which brought him back to Felicity and his father. For the last two weeks, he had watched them engage in this weird dance. They were both hiding stuff from each other. Dad still hadn’t told them his plans for getting out of prison once and for all and Felicity still hadn’t told him the news. Also, his Dad was sleeping on the couch.

 

They were stupid enough to think that William didn’t know. In front of him they were trying to act as if nothing had happened which was kind of impossible. A Felicity Smoak trying to hide stuff while pretending that everything was okay was not a pretty sight. She was nervous all the time which led to her making inappropriate comments in front of William which led to William being embarrassed to death. He just wished there was some way he could bash their heads together and make them see reason.

 

He entered the basement where Felicity currently was, providing support on comms. She was wearing a pretty yellow sundress but she looked awfully tired in his opinion.

 

“I brought you something to eat,” he said.

 

Felicity jumped up and put her hand on her heart. “Gosh, Will! You scared the living daylights out of me!”

 

“Sorry. I just brought you some tea and buttered toast.”

 

“Thank you. But I’m not hungry.”

 

“Felicity,” he sighed, “you should eat.”

 

To his dismay, her eyes filled with tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, alarmed.

 

“Sometimes, you look so much like your father.”

 

“You know Dad’s here, right?”

 

She turned towards the monitors ignoring the tea and toast.

 

“Correction. He’s here for now. We don’t know if he’s coming back once they clean up this mess.”

 

William grabbed a stool and sat. This required a lot of patience and he was just a teenager. He was not equipped to deal with these guys acting like two lovesick fools.

 

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

 

“They’re coming back from the field. They were chasing down a new lead -”

 

“I don’t care about that,” he interrupted. “I care about you and Dad.”

 

Felicity turned to look at him. “What? You father and I are fine. There is nothing wrong with us. Everything is working perfectly. Which was a reference to our relationship, not you know to something else, like say your Dad’s -”

 

“Oh my God.” William was about to bang his head on the table. “Please do not finish that sentence. I’m gonna need tons of therapy to get over that one.”

 

Her cheeks were burning and she took a sip of hot tea to avoid speaking.

 

“Guh, I burned my tongue!”

 

“You deserved it,” he replied.

 

For some reason the moment they looked in each other’s eyes, they started laughing like maniacs with tears running down their faces. It took them a good five minutes before they had calmed enough to continue their conversation.

 

“Poor Will, I traumatized you for life.”

 

“It’s okay. We’re just gonna have to pretend that this never happened.”

 

Felicity wiped her eyes. “I don’t want you to worry about my relationship with your father. We’re going to figure it out. It’s just that since his time away,” Felicity still couldn’t say the word ‘prison’, “your father has reverted to factory settings. It’s gonna take a while before he gets over the mood and brood. But he’s going to have to talk to me at some point.” She shrugged as if it didn’t matter. “Besides, I’m supposed to be the parent here, Will.”

 

“I haven’t had the best of luck with parents. They keep leaving me,” he said honestly. “But maybe you could be my friend.”

 

Felicity was nodding when William heard footsteps. People were coming down the stairs so he hurried to say one last thing.

 

“Have you told him?”

 

She looked away guiltily.

 

“Felicity. You need to tell him soon.”

 

* * *

 

**_August 2018_ **

****

Oliver’s body was buzzing with unspent energy. The day before battle was always the worst. The lull before the storm. They had put certain things in motion while trying to plan for every possible contingency. Now, it was just a matter of patience.

****

The newbies or as William liked to call them the NTA (standing for Nice Try Assholes, in his opinion) were working with them on this one. Oliver was glad that they had agreed to protect the city in his absence and he was certain that they would have to do so again. His wife and son knew that this agreement was temporary but they hoped that against all odds, Agent Watson would let him go after this was over. Oliver was one hundred percent sure that this was not the case.

****

That was why he had spent the past four weeks sleeping on the couch instead of a comfortable bed. That was why he was avoiding his wife and she was letting him. A happy ending was just not in the cards for them. The best he could aim for was to make the city safe one last time for William and Felicity.

****

“Dad?”

****

“Yes, buddy?”

****

God, his son was so tall and lanky now. He was becoming a remarkable young man thanks to Felicity. And Oliver would have to miss his growth like he had missed the first twelve years of his life.

****

“I made pancakes.”

****

“You did?”

****

“Why do you sound so surprised? Did you actually think I was going to survive on Felicity’s cooking alone?”

****

Oliver chuckled.

****

“Don’t laugh. She almost burned the new apartment twice in June.”

****

“I can just imagine.”

****

“So, I was thinking,” William said hesitantly, “maybe you could bring Felicity some dinner? She’s been stuck in the basement for hours and she’s not taking care of herself.”

****

“She’s just in the zone, buddy.”

 

“I thought that the planning part was over.” ****  
** **

 

“It is,” Oliver admitted. “She’s working on the prototype for Helix.”

****

“Oh? Good for her. Anyway, maybe you could bring her some of my pancakes and a cup of tea?”

****

“I was thinking of running patrol around the perimeter.”

****

Unfortunately, William saw right through that excuse. “Dad, you can’t avoid her forever. And don’t say that everything’s fine. Just get her something to eat and talk for a few minutes. I promise I won’t ask again.”

****

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. Nobody had told him that when you became a parent, your child had so much power over you. He nodded wordlessly. William practically skipped to the kitchen, returned with a plate filled with blueberry pancakes and a Dr. Who mug, opened the door leading to the basement and pushed him towards the stairs.

****

He went down slowly. Felicity was absorbed in something, typing furiously and chewing a red pen. She was wearing a floral sundress and she looked devastatingly beautiful. The sight nearly brought him to his knees.

****

“Hey,” he said.

****

She turned around so fast that she almost fell from the chair. “God, Oliver! You scared me to death.”

****

He smiled feeling awkward. “William thought you’d be hungry.”

****

He didn’t make the mistake of taking the plate anywhere near her computers. Instead, he placed it carefully on a stool, along with the mug of hot herbal tea.

****

Her eyes widened. “He made blueberry pancakes?”

****

“Yes. They look good.”

****

“They taste even better,” she replied, taking a fork.

****

“I’ll let you eat,” Oliver said, shifting back and forth on his feet.

****

He climbed up the stairs and tried to open the door. The problem was that it refused to budge. He ran back down where Felicity was devouring William’s pancakes as if her life depended on it.

****

“Felicity? Did you just lock us in the basement?”

****

“Excuse me?” she asked, mouth full.

****

“Open the door.”

****

She didn’t seem very impressed with his commanding voice. Putting down the plate she rolled her chair back to the monitors.

****

“The Internet is down. Give me a few minutes to figure it out.”

****

Oliver was standing right behind her, looking over her shoulder. He was assaulted by so many memories that he wanted to break something. Them in the Bunker trying not to touch during the long months of their breakup. Her in front of the monitors in the Foundry and him standing behind her noticing her beautiful back and the few wisps of fine hair that had escaped her ponytail. Them in their apartment being a family with William cooking breakfast for dinner. And then her clean scent reached him making past and present become one in his head. How much more of this was he supposed to take?

****

“Felicity open the damn door!”

****

“I’m trying,” she replied, unfazed by his furious tone.

****

Oliver almost ran to the other side of the room. Being so close to her was torture. He needed to be out and he needed it now.

****

“Huh.”

****

That did not sound like a celebratory ‘huh’ to his ears. No smiling, no pumping her fist in the air…

****

“We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

****

She turned to face him once more. “Not the words I would use, but yes. This is an ARGUS safehouse. Without an Internet connection there’s no way I can open that door. Each level can be hermetically sealed to protect people in case of fire, flood or a terrorist event. This is called an isolation door and it is specifically designed to act as a barrier.”

****

“Did you shut it on purpose?”

****

“Wow, Oliver! Your faith in me continues to astound me. Besides, why would I want to be stuck in a room with you and your sunny disposition?” She threw her glasses on the desk and pinched the bridge of her nose.

****

“Then how did we get shut down here with no Internet?”

****

Felicity gave a breathless laugh. “I’m guessing that this is your son’s doing.”

****

“William?” he asked, feeling shocked.

****

She shrugged. “Unless you have another one I know nothing about.”

****

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

****

“Ugh, I had forgotten how effective that is.” She got up and faced him. “Of course I’m talking about William. He parent-trapped us.”

****

“Un-trap us then.”

****

“Weren’t you listening? I CAN’T OPEN THE DOOR.”

****

Tempers flared. Oliver tried really hard to calm himself. This was not the time to get angry. By tomorrow night, his family would be back in their new home and if he was lucky, he would be back in solitary.

****

“What’s going on with you?” she finally asked. “And don’t say nothing.”

****

“I want you to be happy,” he began.

****

“And how am I supposed to do that without you?”

****

“I don’t fucking know,” he replied feeling agitated. “I didn’t give up my freedom for you to be buried inside an apartment all the time. I want you to sign the divorce papers I sent with Jean. Forget about me. Raise our son, find some good man to love, someone who is worth it.”

****

“And would you let that man live? Or would you shoot an arrow through his heart the moment you were out of jail?”

****

Oliver tried to picture her with some nameless, faceless guy for one minute and failed. It was bad enough that he had watched her with Billy while they were apart. Now that she had married him, now that she had given herself over to him, it was almost impossible to imagine Felicity with another man.

****

She took one step closer, baiting him. “Would you let that man sleep with me? Make love to me? Raise your son in your place?”

****

He clenched his fists. She painted an ugly picture. But she had to see, had to understand. He had to convince her.

****

So he tightened his jaw and said through his teeth, “Yes.”

****

Felicity got deliberately into his personal space. “Bullshit.”

****

With her plastered against him it was difficult to think clearly. All he could see were sparkling blue eyes and pink lips. All he could feel was his wife’s breasts being pressed against his chest. It had been three months since their explosive goodbye and he could still remember the way she had claimed her pleasure, totally free and without shame.

****

His right hand was gripping her ponytail before he knew what he was doing.

****

“This is wrong,” he managed to get out. Oliver forced himself to release her hair and get away. He turned towards the wall and pushed against it like a caged animal. Feeling confined after prison was enough to make him spiral.

****

“Why? I’m yours.”

****

Her honest statement was his downfall.

****

“I can’t give you control tonight.”

****

“Did I ask for control? I just want you.”

****

He felt her small hand between his shoulder blades grounding him, pulling him back, reminding him of who he was and what he was.

****

“Besides, you gave me control the day we said goodbye. You always give me everything I need,” she reminded him. “Let me do the same for you tonight.”

****

“We shouldn’t do this just because my son decided to lock us in a room.”

****

She caressed his back softly. “ _Our_ son is an incredible kid. He’s smart and resourceful like his father. More than that, he knows us. He knows that we allow things to fester and he knows that’s not healthy. But we’re not doing this for him.”

****

He turned to face her. Blue eyes met blue for an endless moment. “Then who are we doing this for?” he whispered, unable to focus on anything else than her mouth.

****

“We’re doing this for us. Star City holds a piece of our hearts. William holds another. But this?” She pointed to the space between them which was almost alive with want. “This belongs to us. I am being selfish, Oliver. I miss my husband. I miss being pleasured by him. Above all, I miss being the one who gives him pleasure.”

****

Oliver kissed her. She tasted tart and sweet like blueberries. He opened her lips, kissing her deeper with bold licks of his tongue, searching for her unique taste, the one that was one hundred percent Felicity Smoak. She didn’t resist and she didn’t try to take charge. She only moved his right hand to her hair to show him that it was alright.

****

Oliver pulled her hair tighter to angle her head the way he wanted. She let out a hot little whimper in response. He swallowed that whimper and the ones that followed. These sounds were meant for him and him alone. Imagining that he might be forced to watch her be with someone else someday while he rotted in prison left him feeling completely feral. No, this was his right and his alone. His son, the city, their friends, everyone could have any other part of her. But this part right there belonged only to him and damn if he would ever allow anyone else to see it.

****

Leaving her mouth alone for a moment, he put his lips against her ear.

****

“Felicity?” he murmured.

****

“Yes?” She sounded dazed.

****

“The only way we’re gonna do this is if you don’t touch me.”

****

She nodded but her hands were somehow tangled in his short hair so he bit her ear and pulled on the industrial piercing that he loved so much.

****

“No touching baby. I get to touch tonight. You don’t,” he ordered.

****

She removed her hands as slow as possible but kept caressing him with her eyes.

****

He leaned towards her once more. Her mind deserved to be seduced as much as her body. “Do you want to know what I did late at night when they put me in solitary?”

****

She shook her head. “Tell me.”

****

“There was no light so there was no need to keep my eyes open.”

****

“Did you think of me?”

****

“I only thought of you. Sometimes when the dark was suffocating and I needed the light, I would just remember every ridiculous thing that has ever come out of your mouth. Other times, I would think of our wedding reception. I would remember you walking in the room, so breathtakingly beautiful. I would remember us dancing to _At Last_ and smile.”

****

Felicity’s hands had fallen by her sides while he was talking but his own stayed on her face and hair. He kept touching her with absolute focus, stroking her cheeks, the side of her neck, her eyelids. He kept memorizing how she felt so that when they put him in that hole again he would be able to close his eyes and remember.

****

“But most of the times, I couldn’t stop myself. I’d think of the way your breasts fill my hands so perfectly. Or the way you like to kiss down my chest until you reach my cock.”

****

“Oh God,” Felicity gasped.

 

“Or the way it feels to be inside you when you squeeze me so hard that I have to grit my teeth to stop myself from coming.”

****

“This is not fair,” she breathed.

****

Oliver freed her beautiful hair from the ponytail and took his time just running his fingers through the silky strands.

****

“What’s not fair, baby?”

****

“You - you saying all these things and me not being allowed to touch,” she whined.

****

“Should I make this easier for you?”

****

She knew what he was asking. They had tried this before, during their summer on the road. “Yes. Please.”

****

Oliver took off his shirt and threw it behind him. Her eyes noticed every new scar and clouded with sadness. But he didn’t want that tonight so he turned her towards the desk and pushed until she supported herself on the elbows.

****

“Hands behind your back, Felicity.”

****

Her gulp was audible but she obeyed and laid her head down.

****

“Good girl.”

****

Oliver made sure her hair was out of the way. Then he took off his belt and wrapped it around her wrists as many times as he could, being careful not to hurt her.

****

“Is this ok?” he asked.

****

She nodded but it wasn’t enough.

****

“Is this too tight, Felicity? Do your arms hurt?” Who would have thought that all of these techniques which he had used to tie someone in order to interrogate them could also be used to bring his girl pleasure?

****

“No. It’s fine.” When he didn’t move for a while, she arched her back and pushed her ass towards him. “Please, baby.”

****

Oliver groaned. “In the hole, I used to think of all the times you have asked me to please you. And I imagined you just like that. Bent over, your perfect ass on display. Have I told you that your ass is poetry?”

****

Felicity laughed while he lifted the dress up so that it was bunched at her waist. “You may have mentioned it before.”

****

Oliver took a minute or two to admire the picture she made. The hot pink thong she was wearing almost slayed him. But it had to go, so he took it off as slow as possible, teasing her in the process. He left her high heels on.

****

“You’re so wet I can almost taste it.”

****

“I don’t think I have the patience for that.”

****

“Then what do you want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.” Although she was the one tied at the moment, Oliver knew that he would always be her slave.

****

“You. Inside me. Hard and fast or slow and gentle. I don’t care, Oliver. As long as I get you.”

****

“Oh baby, the things you say…”

****

With one hand he stroked her back and with the other he explored her wetness. Her clit was so swollen it had to be painful. He put his finger on it gently, doing nothing more than pressing there without moving.

****

“Rub yourself on my finger, baby.” When she hesitated, he continued, “Rub yourself the way you like and I’ll tell you how I rubbed my cock thinking of you.”

****

She moaned and started moving her hips in slow circles. Oliver leaned forward so that every part of her was surrounded by every part of him.

****

“At first, I tried to stop it,” he said directly in her ear. “I thought that it wasn’t worth it without you. That this pleasure would be empty because you wouldn’t be there.” Felicity kept moving, her hips dancing in an erotic way. “Then one day I couldn’t help it. They had put me in solitary for fighting with Turner. It was the third time in a week. And I felt like losing my mind in there, so I started imagining that you were with me. In the dark. I pictured you lying down with your arms and legs open like an offering. Would you do that for me if I asked?”

****

“I’d do anything for you.”

****

She became even wetter, never stopping her movements, pleasuring herself on his hand.

****

“In my mind you were pink and open and vulnerable to me. But only me.”

****

“Yes.”

****

“So I thought of your hot little body and your blue eyes staring into me and I touched myself. I stroked my cock hard and fast and rough thinking of coming on you while you were laid in front of me. Coming on your perfect breasts and your-”

****

She almost came so he took away his hand and stopped speaking.

****

“Oliver!” she protested. “Don’t be mean.”

****

He gave her two playful spanks, one on each cheek for that comment.

****

“I’m never mean, Felicity. You’re allowed to come but only when I’m inside you.”

****

He got rid of the rest of his clothes. By the time he was finished she was so turned on that she was panting, her hips jerking as if her body was unable to keep still.

****

“Ready, baby?”

****

“For you? Always.”

****

Damn that woman and the things she said. With a few words she made him her slave all over again. Oliver ran his hands down her lower back one last time and nipped her butt.

****

“Please, please, please, Oliver.”

****

He stopped her litany by pushing into her slowly, aware that she would be extra tight and it would be easy to hurt her after three months. “How does it feel?”

****

“It feels… It feels as if you’re taking me for the first time.”

****

Oliver put his hand between her thighs again and put his palm directly on her clit so that she could rub against it every time she moved forward. Then he started fucking her with everything he got. At some point she screamed and he felt pure joy in his veins because the damn basement was soundproof and there was no need for her to be silent. So he fucked her harder, not caring about the sounds their bodies made but reveling in them.

****

He stopped and took his cock out just as soon as she was about to fall from the precipice.

****

“No, no, no,” she protested.

****

“Close your legs, baby. Close them and you can have what you want.”

****

The moment she closed them, he drove into her again. Only this time the pleasure was blinding and there was no way he could stop it. Oliver knew that he wasn’t going to last any longer. Placing two fingers on her clit, he started thrusting again, pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way in. He brought her to the edge as fast as he could. Felicity came with a hoarse shout, sobbing and calling his name. He followed immediately with a groan, feeling her walls squeezing him exactly as he had told her.

****

 

 

For a while there was only silence. Felicity struggled to open her eyes. She realized that they were lying on the cold floor on top of Oliver’s clothes. Her wrists were now free, she had lost her shoes and she was draped over her husband feeling completely boneless.

 

Oliver’s heartbeat was so fast that it sounded like a hammer to her ears. Felicity placed both hands on his chest and looked at him. Instead of looking relaxed, he had a worrying frown on his handsome face.

 

She scratched his beard to get his attention. “Oliver?”

 

He avoided her gaze preferring to stare at the ceiling.

 

“When were you gonna tell me?”

 

“What?” she asked, feeling dread pool in her stomach.

 

“Is that why you didn’t sign the divorce papers?”

 

Felicity sat on her heels making sure her dress covered everything. It wasn’t that she felt self conscious per se. It was more a matter of refusing to be naked for this conversation. Her husband, on the other hand, had no such trouble. She thought of asking him to put some clothes on but since they were about to have a fight and it would probably be the last time she saw him naked, she decided that there was no use in cutting her own nose to spite her face.

 

“Oliver,” she began patiently, “there is no Earth in the multiverse where I would voluntarily sign these divorce papers. And it has nothing to do with being-”

 

“Pregnant. You are pregnant, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Apparently while she had been unconscious thanks to that mind-blowing orgasm, her husband had spotted the bump. It was quite small for the moment but he knew her body so well that there was no way he wouldn’t have noticed. Especially, if her dress had moved higher while she was lying down. Felicity sighed because she could feel he was going to be difficult. “Why are you being so stubborn about this?”

 

“Because,” he got up and started putting on his clothes, “I can’t come home to you. If our plan is successful tomorrow, I go back to Slabside for good. And you’ll be alone trying to raise a teenager and a baby by yourself. It’s not fair. To you or me.”

 

“Why do you have to go back for good? Why are you so sure that you won’t get out?”

 

“Because this is what has to happen! Don’t you remember? This is the deal.”

 

“I remember perfectly,” she informed him and tried to get up. He was there to help her before she could think about it. “What I don’t understand is why the man who has survived the island, Hong Kong, Damien Darhk and being run through with a sword by fracking Ra’as al Ghul, why this man who has accomplished all that and more cannot think of a way to get out of this deal. And you know what I realized? I realized that there must be some stupid reason why he prefers to be in prison away from his family.”

 

At some point during her rant he had stopped trying to get dressed and stood still like a statue. Her pregnancy hormones clearly did not understand that they were in the middle of a fight because all she could think about was that he was so hot with his jeans on and no shirt that she wanted to climb him like a tree.

 

“Felicity, I tried. You think I want to go back there? I tried to build a home for you, me and William. And then it disappeared from us because of my past. Because of the choices _I_ made. They will not stop hunting us, baby. So yes, I choose to honor this deal because at least then you, William and the baby will have a chance.”

 

Felicity stood on her toes next to him and cradled his face in her hands.

 

“Oliver, what do you think a home is? It’s not the loft or the Bunker or the new apartment in Star City that you haven’t even seen yet. Home for me is you. I don’t have a home as long as we’re apart. And neither does William. We need you. Please.”

 

“And what happens when my sins threaten our future again? Say, I manage to get out of Slabside. Say, we save the city and get rid of Agent Watson. What happens the next time our lives are disrupted because of something I did? Felicity, the whole world knows who I am.”

 

“Then we fight, Oliver. We fight together. We’re an amazing team you and I. And we owe it to ourselves and to both our children to stay together. So the next time something like that happens you don’t need to work so hard to sacrifice yourself for us. We are not whole without you, Oliver. And yes, it might seem impossible today but need I remind you that once you believed that defeating Slade was impossible, too?” Felicity grabbed his right hand and placed it on her belly. She wanted him to feel the bump, to know what was at stake. “When will you get it through your thick skull that you deserve this love? That you deserve this family? That you deserve to be happy?”

 

She couldn’t stand seeing him so distraught so she reached up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the jaw.

 

“I don’t know how to win this, Felicity,” he confessed.

 

“I don’t know either. But as long as you’re willing to try we can figure it out together.”

 

“Together.”

 

They stood in each other's arms for a while, her hands around his neck, his hands under her butt before his over-protectiveness made him ask all types of questions. "Are you feeling ok? Did I hurt you before?"

 

"After that orgasm, I'm feeling great." She nuzzled his naked chest like a happy cat. "And no, you stupid man, you didn't hurt me."

 

He seemed to think about it before he huffed. "That explains William."

 

"What about William?"

 

"He was so worried about you. He kept trying to feed you whether you were hungry or not."

 

"He's wonderful, just like his father. He freaked out in June because I was throwing up constantly but then he handled it beautifully. Did John tell you that he threw him and Dinah out when they tried to see me? Sometimes, he reminds me of you so much."

 

"He reminds me of you as well. Do you know he says 'frack' all the time?" He took a deep breath. "Until I get out-"

 

Felicity pumped her fist in the air at this admission that he was ready to fight for them.

 

"-promise me you'll think about going into protective custody?"

 

She nodded to ease his mind and was about to kiss him again when someone made a lot of noise coming down the stairs. Oliver tensed until they heard William’s voice.

 

“Dad? Felicity? Are you guys decent?”

 

She giggled and hugged her husband tighter. “Our son knows us so well.”

 

He smiled. The first real smile that he had given her since the day Quentin died and they took him away from her. It was like watching the beautiful and blinding sun break through a gray mist. The corners of his lips turned up and his eyes crinkled. If it weren’t for that stupid beard she could have seen his pretty dimple as well.

 

Felicity Smoak did not know what the future held for her or her family. What she knew without a doubt was that she would do anything just to see one of her husband’s smiles again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So any thoughts? I liked this version of William. In my head he's very angry about the events of Season 6 and he takes it out on John and Dinah. Also, you may have noticed that I didn't write anything specific about Oliver's release or the mess with Diaz. I deliberately chose to focus on the characters instead of the plot because I have no idea what they have planned for Oliver next season, I hate spoilers and I have no desire to speculate. lol
> 
> By the way, if you need to talk to me you can find me on Tumblr. https://tangled23works.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. For those of you who have been patiently waiting for the next update of Nothing Short of Perfect, don't worry. It's on the way as we speak.


End file.
